To Tell The Boys
by LadyAntiBeauty
Summary: The Weasley, Potter and Malfoy women struggle about how to tell their husbands...


Molly Weasley stood over the sink in her over-crowded kitchen, peeling potatoes for the night's dinner. She stopped for a moment to brush a stray lock of red hair out of her face.  
  
"Arthur??" She asked, without turning around. She knew her husband was in the room and could hear him speaking to one of their sons.  
  
"Yes??" he asked, his voice strained as he spoke through clenched teeth.  
  
"Are you busy??" Molly asked, finally spinning and setting down her wand.  
  
Arthur looked up from his activities and gave her a withering look. "Am I ever not??" he asked with a smile. Currently he was trying to force an orange sweater over his five year old son Percy's head. The boy was putting up quite a fight, insisting he was not cold and could deal with his shirt himself. Arthur sighed and gave a final yank, pulling the collar of the sweater over Percy's head and knocking the boy's glasses askew.  
  
Percy glared.  
  
"Now the arms," Arthur insisted, trying to grab for the child's hand as Percy tried to straighten his crooked glasses. "Did you need something, Molly??" he asked, returning his attention to his wife.  
  
Molly nodded and heated a pot of water. "I wanted to ask you something."  
  
-----  
  
"Lily!" Pause. "Lily!" Another pause. "Lil-Y!"  
  
A woman came storming out of the bedroom at the back of the house with her sleeves rolled up. "Yes??" she hissed, drying her fingers on a towel.  
  
"Is James home??" the man asked, smiling and offer the lady a donut.  
  
"No, Sirius," Lily sighed, taking a donut and nibbling off a small bite. "He'll be back soon, you YOU'll be gone," she said with a smile, and headed back to the bedroom.  
  
Sirius followed. "I thought we could make some hot chocolate and things," he pouted, then smirked. "And I'm not going anywhere until I get my cocoa."  
  
Lily spun around and threw a towel at his face. "Some other day??" She pleaded. "Maybe tomorrow??"  
  
Sirius smiled. "But why, Lil?? He said in mock seriousness. "You feeling randy?? You want my poor, ickle Prongs to come home from work so you can have your wicked way with him??"  
  
Lily's face broke into a broad grin. "Yes Sirius," she lied, "you've got me all figured out, so why don't you just move along-"  
  
"C'mon Lily," Sirius begged, "you never had to tell me twice when you two wanna get down and-"  
  
"Get to the point," came Lily's voice from the bathroom, "I'm a little busy."  
  
Sirius moved into the bathroom to see her bent over the tub. "I just know there's more to it than that," Sirius said and Lily jumped, not expecting him to be so close. "Now, why do you really want me gone??"  
  
Lily sighed and looked up at him through a cascade of red hair. "Promise to keep a secret??"  
  
-----  
  
Lucius tightened his tie and glanced in the mirror, eyeing himself appraisingly. "Fetch me another tie," he said quietly to a nearby house- elf, who immediately obliged and stumbled off, bowing to his master. "And do hurry up," Lucius added.  
  
He undid the knot he had just made and threw the tie onto the mirror table. "Narcissa??" He called, adding more gel to his already stiff hair.  
  
"Narcissa??" he asked again after getting no response. "Narce, you ready yet??"  
  
"Not yet," came a voice from inside the washroom. The blond man leaned against the door. "You've been in there for nearly an hour. You must be ready by now."  
  
"Not yet!" Yelled the voice from inside. "I'll be out in a minute!" Lucius backed away from the door.  
  
"Sir?? Master, sir??" said the tiny house-elf, having returned from his search with 3 black ties. Lucius selected each one and tried them one twice, then settled for one which (the house-elf thought) looked just like all the others.  
  
He smiled at his reflection and headed back to the washroom door. "Time to go!" He nearly sang.  
  
"I'm not ready." Narcissa's voice rang back, and Lucius sighed.  
  
"Look, Narcey," he whispered, he haven't had a decent night out for the longest time. Come on, now. It will be romantic."  
  
Narcissa whimpered and the door unlocked, but did not open.  
  
"We've been romantic recently," she whispered back, "we don't need to go out to do it."  
  
"But I want to take you out," Lucius said, a smile in his voice. "You know--show you off; treat you right. You deserve it."  
  
Slowly, the knob turned and Narcissa stepped out, beautiful as ever, her face as white as a dove.  
  
-----  
  
"What??" Arthur asked politely, sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
Bill, their oldest son at fifteen, walked in and chuckled at Percy, whose left arm was still stuck inside his sweater.  
  
"You know how we used to talk about having a girl??" Molly asked, pulling Percy's hand through its proper sleeve and signaling for Bill to leave the room, which he willingly did.  
  
"Yes," Arthur answered off-handedly, "I do remember. What of it??"  
  
"I was wondering if you still wanted-"  
  
"Now Molly," Arthur interrupted, "I'm not about to ask that you have anymore children. We have enough." He smiled at her, but his expression faded at the look on his wife's face. "I mean," he continued, wringing his hands together and looking flustered, "last time we had this conversation, we ended up with Fred and George."  
  
He angled his chin to the two red-haired twins chewing on each other's stuffed bears. He patted them fondly on the head and turned back to Molly. "Besides, five boys is enough for anyone, right??"  
  
"Right," Mrs. Weasley said huffily and stalked from the kitchen, leaving her husband alone with their son.  
  
"That was odd," Arthur sighed, looking at Percy, who was waving a finger at him.  
  
"Mummy's mad at you," he scolded, and left as well.  
  
-----  
  
"You know I can," Sirius said smoothly, perching himself on the edge of the tub. "So dish it girl," he squeaked in his best attempt at mimicking and old girlfriend.  
  
Lily laughed, but made no attempt to "dish" anything.  
  
"For starters," she sighed, "I dropped my earring down the tub drain. A little help??" She asked, leaning over the small, dark opening and frowning.  
  
"Did you try a summoning charm??" Sirius asked, leaning over as well.  
  
"No," Lily answered back sarcastically, "I thought I'd try to do it the muggle way, and then ask a wizard for help."  
  
Sirius frowned. "Just covering the bases. No need to be rude about it." Lily pouted.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whimpered, "but I just can't--I mean to say that-- I'm a little.scared."  
  
"Of the drain??"  
  
She shot Sirius a nasty look and whispered another charm down the drain.  
  
"No," she sighed. "Of James."  
  
Sirius gave a start. "What about him?? He got you that earring??"  
  
Lily shook her head. "No, that was my mother's, and totally unrelated."  
  
"Then what's the problem, Lil?? If James is being stupid, you just tell me and I'll straighten him out so quick, he won't know what he was thinking."  
  
She laughed. "Nope, he's just as sweet as ever. I hope things never change."  
  
"Then what's the problem?? Sheesh, women are so cryptic." Sirius leaned into the basin and looked up at his best friend's wife.  
  
She said nothing for a long time, but looked at him imploringly, as if begging for him to just know. As if Sirius Black ever just knew anything about a girl. Ever.  
  
"I," He started, "I, er--think I got it."  
  
"Do you??" She cried, her entire face brightening with some hope.  
  
"Maybe," said Sirius smugly. "But now it's my turn to be cryptic."  
  
-----  
  
"Just as I suspected," Lucius smiled, "gorgeous."  
  
Narcissa smiled as well, but it seemed forced, rather then heart- felt. Lucius stood back and took in the entire image of her, from the white-gold of her hair to the high heels of her black shoes.  
  
"Stunning," he whispered, but his wife did not look very happy.  
  
"Do I look. different, to you??" She asked warily, her eyes begging a silent question.  
  
"Just as spectacular as always," Lucius answered, but Narcissa frowned. "Nothing??"  
  
Lucius tried again, but could not for the life of him find anything different. Her hair was permed, but she did that every time they went out.  
  
"Well??" she demanded, "Anything??"  
  
Now that he looked hard enough, she did seem.  
  
"Why, you are positively glowing!" he shouted, causing the lady to draw back and frown.  
  
"Glowing??" She hissed, "What exactly is that supposed to mean??"  
  
"I don't know," Lucius admitted, "but you just look so. healthy. Happy. Like you're a statue that is finally completed."  
  
At this Narcissa blushed and a pink tint appeared on her elegant cheekbones. "Why, yes," she said softly, "I guess you could say that."  
  
-----  
  
Arthur sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. Sometimes there was just no winning with Molly. He didn't want to ask his wife for anymore children--she has given him five already!-- but she didn't seem happy after he told her he wasn't planning to ask for anymore.  
  
He left the kitchen to find his wife, who was folding laundry with Charlie.  
  
"Molly??" He asked cautiously. She did not respond with words, but nodded to prove she was listening. "Are you angry with me??"  
  
"I'm not angry," she answered in 'that tone.' Arthur knew 'that tone' very well. She liked to use it on her boys did something they knew they should not have. Never had she used it on him before, and Arthur had to admit that he'd rather have her mad.  
  
Charlie seemed to think this as well, for he gave his father a sympathetic look then left under the pretense of putting his clothes away.  
  
"Can you tell me what I did wrong??" he tried, moving closer to his wife, who snorted. More than words ever could, that definitely said, 'Well if you don't already know, I'm not going to tell you.'  
  
In silence, Arthur helped went to fold the sheets, when George staggered over to a pile of towels and pulled them down upon his head. Arthur picked them up and refolded them as he battled with the twins, who were both clapping and laughing over the situation. He knelt down on the floor and put Fred on his knee.  
  
"Do you know why mum's mad at daddy??" he asked, but the boy just shook his head and reached for the towels again. When he stood straight up again, his wife was starring at him.  
  
"And suppose," she started angrily, as if they had been having a heated argument the entire time, "that we did have a girl??" She asked. "What then, Arthur??"  
  
He said nothing but readjusted his glasses. More forcefully, "Arthur??"  
  
"I would never ask you to do that."  
  
"Yes, well," Molly shouted, dropping a washcloth back into the basket. "What if I wanted to?? Hmm?? Still think we have enough already??"  
  
"Do you??" He asked, shocked despite himself.  
  
Molly crossed her arms, uncrossed them, picked up a washcloth and then dropped it again. "Yes," admitted at last. "I do."  
  
"Then what's one more Weasley??" Arthur laughed, embracing his startled wife. "You know what I always say, 'The more, the merrier.'"  
  
"You never say that."  
  
"Well, I have to start somewhere." He said with a grin that split his face in two.  
  
"Speaking of starting," Molly whispered as she began to walk out of the room, "We can probably expect a boy this time, too."  
  
"Why do you say that??"  
  
"Mothers know these things," she answered, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
-----  
  
"Don't taunt me Sirius. I'm a wreck. I don't want James to be-"  
  
"Completely thrilled??" Sirius jumped in, sitting up straight. "James has told us a million times how much he wishes you guys would have some little James's."  
  
"What about little Lily's??" Lily pseudo pouted, but Sirius just laughed.  
  
"No matter what you do, they'll always be little James'."  
  
Lily grinned. "I don't think I'd mind too much. After all, James is a great guy."  
  
Sirius waved her off. "Yeah, yeah. So I've heard. Prongs is perfect. I'm more considered about the little kiddies. I can't wait to take him out on my motorbike-"  
  
"Oh no you don't, Sirius Black!" She shouted, looking ready to strangle him.  
  
"And why not?? It'll be fun! Just me and the little tikes and the thrill of flying."  
  
SiriUS!"  
  
"What?? I won't drop them or anything. It's safer on my bike than a broomstick or those whatchacallit's. Cars." He said. His cheeks were sore from smiling so much, but he didn't care.  
  
Lily sat back and fixed him with a deadly glare, but he continued. "I can even install seatbelts. Granted they're not all that attractive, but if they'll keep the little kids from-"  
  
"Sirius Augustus Black! No children of mine are going up on that death contraption! It'd bas enough when James goes with you, but when you even think about taking our children-"  
  
"Whoa, Lil," came a voice from behind her, and she froze. Sirius beamed. "Do we have any kids I don't know about??" James joked, and Sirius laughed, climbing out of the tub and patting his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"You know what, Prongs?? I reckon you have no idea."  
  
James just stood looking confused, then Sirius pointed his wand at the tub and called, "Accio, Lily's earring!" and a golden object shot out from the drain, hitting Lily in the forehead.  
  
"Thanks, Sirius," she sneered sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime, my friend. Anytime. Now I believe I should go. You have much to discuss/  
  
And with that, he turned and exited the room.  
  
-----  
  
"Well then," Lucius said with a clap of his hands, "shall we go??"  
  
"We shall," Narcissa agreed. He did seem to be catching on.  
  
Lucius walked her down the stairs, arm in arm with his date like he was taught a gentleman should.  
  
"Did your father teach you these wonderful manners??" she asked smugly.  
  
"Yes," Lucius said, helping her with her coat. "And I will impose the same manners and respect on the new Malfoy heir."  
  
He was making this so easy.  
  
"Whenever he happens to come along," Lucius added with a smile, buttoning the last of his jacket.  
  
"He's coming," Narcissa whispered and felt herself fixed with her husband's gray-eyed stare.  
  
"There's not rush," he said with a frown, "don't let me upset you-"  
  
"I'm not upset," she said lightly and moved towards the door.  
  
The two walked in companionable silence for a few minutes, until the lady decided to speak up. "I talked to my mother today,"  
  
Lucius stiffened. He had never liked her mother much. "I trust she's well??" He managed to grind out, and his wife nodded.  
  
"Very well, in fact. She is taking me to the doctor's tomorrow."  
  
"Then you are not well," Lucius exclaimed suddenly. "If you did not want to come tonight, you should have just told me. We could have chosen another day."  
  
Narcissa just shook her head. "I'm fine, Lucius, really."  
  
"But you went for a check-up two months ago." he said, confused. Slowly, he had edged closer to his wife to offer her some heat to protect her from the harsh cold, and was holding her rather tightly. It was strange, for the couple was rarely affectionate in public.  
  
She smiled at him before playing with the cloak's front. "I just want to get a few things looked at."  
  
"Narce," he whispered, leaning close, "you're really okay??"  
  
"I'm better then okay, I believe."  
  
Lucius cocked a graceful blond eyebrow.  
  
"As a matter of fact," she added, "I think you may be getting that heir of yours sooner than you expected."  
  
For a moment they just stood, then his face lit up. "You mean it??" he shouted, taking his wife and spinning her around. She nodded and smiled again.  
  
"So you're happy??" she asked, though they both knew the answer.  
  
"Ecstatic." 


End file.
